1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of an Liquefied Petroleum Injection (LPI) lamp for an LPI vehicle and logic for the control method, and more particularly, to a control method of an LPI lamp for an LPI vehicle that can turn on again an Liquefied Petroleum Gas (LPG) switch when the LPG switch is unintentionally turned off, by making a driver recognize that the LPG switch is turned off and switch an LPI lamp on.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, LPI vehicles can be started, when fuel pressure that is the pressure of a fuel line for supplying fuel to the engine increases up to reference pressure Abar. Therefore, it is possible to make a driver know through cluster switching an LPI lamp on and off whether the fuel pressure is above the reference pressure.
FIG. 1 shows a timing diagram for the status of fuel pressure Pf, an LPI lamp L, and a key KEY. That is, when the fuel pressure Pf is less than the reference pressure Abar in an ignition-on state (IG ON), it is possible to make a driver prepare to start the engine by turning on the LPI lamp L of a cluster. It is possible to make the driver recognize that the engine can be started by turning off the LPI lamp L of the cluster, as soon as the fuel pressure Pf(X) becomes above the reference pressure Abar.
That is, the LPI lamp is used to inform a driver whether the engine can be started only in the early start.
Further, the LPI vehicles are equipped with an LPG switch to stop the fuel pump when the engine is in an abnormal critical situation. When the LPG switch has been turned off in the ignition-on state, the fuel pump stops and fuel cannot be supplied to the fuel line, such that the fuel pressure does not increase. Further, when the LPG switch is turned off while the engine starts, fuel supply is stopped and the engine of the vehicles stops.
The LPG switch is usually positioned above the driver's left knee, such that it may be turned off by a mistake of the driver getting in/out of the vehicle. Therefore, when the LPG switch is turned off by driver's mistake, the vehicle cannot be started unless the driver checks and turns it on.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.